I Still Love Hannah Montana
by PigSlay
Summary: What if in "Miley Get Your Gum" after Miley and Oliver hugged, Oliver had still been in love with "Hannah Montana"? Moliver.
1. Chapter 1

**I Still Love Hannah Montana**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Hannah Montana. Okay, this is for the Moliver fans that are sad about Loliver's kiss. I plan on making this a one-shot. Do you think I should? Or should I continue?**

"_I'm Hannah Montana. Me, Miley."_

_Oliver fainted in shock._

"_Okay, that went well."_

While Oliver was laying down on the sandy beach ground, he thought to himself, I can't believe it. I only really pretended to like Hannah to get Miley's attention, but now I see, she really is Miley.

"_I'm sorry, I just knew, that you were so in love with Hannah you might..."_

"_Be in love with you?" Oliver asked._

_Miley nodded._

"_Do YOU think I am?" Oliver said, _his heart beating faster but she couldn't tell.

_"You tell me," Miley said. "I mean have you ever pictured yourself with me? Miley the dork?"_

Yes, Oliver thought to himself.

_"You're not a dork," was all he said though._

"_Let's face it Oliver. The girl you thought you loved is standing right in front of you and the truth is, you don't love her."_

He wanted to reply saying 'yes I do' but instead he said, _"Wow, I think you're right. That's two years of my life I'll never get back."_

"_Sorry about that," Miley smiled. "So what do you think? Are we gonna be okay?"_

"_Yeah, we're okay," he opened his arms for a hug and Miley hugged back._

"_Anything?" she asked._

Oliver couldn't hold it in anymore. "Yes," he finally said.

"Really?" she said, still holding on.

"Yes," he said, nearly crying. "And I'm sorry I kept a secret from you for so long but I was just afraid that-"

"It's okay," she reassured him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. The truth is, I've always liked you too Oliver. And I was so upset that you were going after Hannah Montana, and not the real me. Not even Lilly knows the truth."

"Are you serious?"

Miley pulled away for a second. "How many times do I have to say it for you to understand?"

"Sorry. So, what do you think? Should we be boyfriend and girlfriend or what?"

"Step back there a second big boy. How about we just take things one step at a time and see how things work out, okay?"

**I Still Love Hannah Montana**

**End Notes: So what do you think? Should I continue the story or leave it as a one shot? If I do make it a chapter story, the next chapter will be what happens in Romeo and Juliet.**


	2. Chapter 2: I Pick Oliver

**I Still Love Hannah Montana**

**Chapter 2: I Pick Oliver**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Hannah Montana. Okay, here's the thing: I AM going to continue this story. I'm going to try to update all my WIP's each day, but it might be a little hard. I'm gonna try though. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, comment away. :)**

It's been several months since Miley had found out Oliver liked her and confessed to him that she liked him too. Now, Mr. Corelli has announced the Romeo and Juliet play.

Lilly and Miley were mirroring each other.

"You know, I honestly can't wait for this play," Miley said while putting her arms in and out.

"Of course you can't," Lilly replied, making a crazy face copying Miley's. "We all know you're going to pick Oliver, which is good because nobody else was going to." She giggled.

Miley made an angry face, while Lilly kept a smile on.

"What?" Lilly asked. "It's true."

"Try to stay mirror-image," Mr. Corelli instructed.

"Alright," Miley said, dissatisfied. "So who are you going to pick?"

"It's not that hard. I pick Henry!"

"Well, even though I-" Miley started to whisper. "-Want to pick Oliver, I'm kind of afraid he's going to ruin it."

"Come on Miley, you gotta have faith in him. Even though he _does _have a way of ruining everything," Lilly giggled. "But you know, if you don't pick him, nobody will."

"Alright, I pick Oliver," Miley said.

"You pick Oliver?" Mr. Corelli asked. "Hmm… that's good, considering you're gonna have to kiss him."

"Aah!"

"I know!" Mr. Corelli responded.

"Lilly, I'm so nervous," Miley told her.

"Why?" Lilly asked. "He's been your boyfriend for months. It's not like you-" she cut herself off. "Wait a minute, you haven't kissed him yet, have you?"

"No," Miley admitted.

"Oh boy," Lilly said. "Look, you've been dating for months, it shouldn't be that hard."

"I hope you're right."

"'Course I am. Trust me."

Miley smiled. "Thanks Lilly."

**I Still Love Hannah Montana**


	3. Chapter 3: Another Worry

I Still Love Hannah Montana

**Chapter 3: Another Worry Added to The List**

**Author's Notes: FINALLY the internet's working (after, what, 3 days). I don't own Hannah Montana. I know what you guys are thinking, "oh my goodness, she gave up the first day she started". No, last Tuesday I had to finish the last homework before exams and it was too late at night to post another chapter. I needed to sleep. And Last Wednesday – 4 days ago I was doing/studying for Exams. But now ALL EXAMS ARE OVER. Besides, I said I would **_**try**_**. Anyway, sorry for the rant, here you go.**

Miley went home after school that day. Her head was filled with images of what would happen when she and Oliver kissed. Would he laugh at her? Would he not like it? Even though this was for a play, she was still nervous.

"Hey darlin'," her dad said.

"Hey dad," Miley smiled.

"So, how did school go today?"

Miley realized then that there was something else to be worried about being done here; telling her father she was going to be kissing Oliver.

It never mattered to her dad who the boy really was; no matter what he always was against her kissing any boy.

She made a nervous smile and said, "Oh, it went great daddy."

"Really?" he responded. "You're not just telling me that to hide something, are you?"

Miley made awkward looks. Did he know something?

He laughed. "I'm just playing with you. I know my little girl would tell me anything, right?" They both sat on the couch together and he put his arm around her.

"Right…. Of course daddy. You know me so well," she gave him a playful punch in the stomach. "Well… I'm going to go uh… to Lilly's house."

"But you just got home, don't you wanna…."

"I'll do my homework later. Bye dad." She rushed down to Lilly's house.

"I was just gonna ask if she wanted to sit down and play a game together, but I guess that works too." He sipped his water.

At Lilly's house…

Miley knocked on the door. "Lilly! Open! It's an emergency!"

The moment after she said it, Lilly immediately opened the door and dragged her in.

"What's the emergency?" Lilly asked quickly.

"It's this whole Romeo and Juliet thing," Miley responded, looking like she was about to cry.

"We already talked about this," Lilly said. "Remember? You can do it. You've been dating for months now, a kiss will just come rally. And besides, it's just for show."

"It's not just about kissing Oliver. It's about telling dad." She sat down in a chair that was about 5 inches away from the door.

Lilly sat down beside her, rubbing her back. "Miley, what's wrong with telling your dad about Romeo and Juliet? It's not like he didn't have to do it back when he was our age."

"I know, it's not telling him about the play. It's telling him about kissing Oliver."

"Don't you trust your dad?"

"Yes, but even if it's a simple kiss he flips out. He doesn't want any boy putting his hands on me."

"But come on, you and Oliver have been dating for months. Doesn't he-" Lilly looked at Miley's expression for a moment. "You… haven't told him yet, have you?"

Miley nodded. "No. I know I should trust him enough to do so, but right now… it's just…. I really like Oliver, Lilly, but I also really love my dad. And if my dad doesn't like me dating Oliver…."

"But he will," Lilly said. "You'll see. I mean, I don't like it when someone likes Oliver, but you and Oliver have been friends as long as you and I have been, and if that long history of friendship isn't enough for your dad, then, maybe it's not worth it."

Miley started crying and fell down into Lilly's arms.

**I Still Love Hannah Montana**


	4. Chapter 4: Telling Dad

**I Still Love Hannah Montana**

**Chapter 4: Telling Dad**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Hannah Montana. Computer/Internet, why do you me?**

Miley entered the door to her house slowly, gulping. Lilly was right, if he didn't accept her relationship with Oliver, he would get used to it.

She slowly walked toward him. "Hey daddy."

"Oh, there's my little . Hey, I'm workin' on a new Hannah song."

"I'll listen to it later," Miley interrupted. "So… dad, this is going to be a really weird question." She fake-giggled.

"What did Jackson do? Her dad asked.

Miley chuckled. "You're so funny. You know what else is funny?" She paused for a moment. "How the moon is so dark, yet the sun shines through it, but when there's a lunar eclipse, it can't? I mean come on, it's still just as dark, right? Huh? Huh?"

"Okay, darling, what's going on?"

"Okay, dad, I know you don't want me dating anybody until I'm 30, but I think I've hidden it from you long enough. I'm, I'm-"

"You're dating Oliver."

"Daddy who just about had me in tears say what?"

**I Still Love Hannah Montana**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Going To Kiss Oliver

**I Still Love Hannah Montana**

**Chapter 5: I'm Going To Kiss Oliver**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

"How did you know?" Miley asked.

"Come on, do you really think you could hide the boy you were dating from me?"

"Oh heck no."

Miley was surprised. She had thought she and Oliver had hidden their relationship so well. Even more, she had always thought even the thought of Miley dating a boy made her dad gag.

"Why though?" Miley asked. "You've always thought me dating any boy was horrible and not allowed."

"Yeah, but you, Oliver, and Lilly have been best friends for years. I think I can make an exception."

Miley hugged him. This was perfect. She was dating the perfect boy, her dad was okay with it. Everything was perfect.

"…As long as you didn't kiss him." Her dad laughed.

She took her arms off him and laughed nervously. "Yeah, about that…"

Oliver came through the door. "Hey baby, are we ready to rehearse the kissing scene for Romeo and Juliet?"

He then saw Miley's dad. "Uh… I mean hi Miley, do you remember when that science paper is due?"

She smiled nervously. Just when everything was getting good.

**I Still Love Hannah Montana**


End file.
